fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Trouble With Mud
The Trouble With Mud is the third short of Sugar Rush Speedway's 16 Sweet Years. Transcript *Mr. Litwak: One morning, Rancis was being cleaned when Taffyta arrived. Chocolate Mud had blown all over her kart the Pink Lightning and favorite clothes. *Rancis: Hello, Taffyta. *Mr. Litwak: Called Rancis. *Rancis: You look as you had a mud bath. Be a sensible racer and have a shower instead. *Mr. Litwak: Taffyta snorted. *Taffyta: I haven't time to dawdle over my appearance like fussy racers do. *Mr. Litwak: The wind blew stronger. *Strawberry Lollipop: Taffyta, slow down! *Mr. Litwak: Called a member of her pit crew. This made Taffyta crosser still. *Taffyta: Now I'll be dirty and late, dirty and late! *Mr. Litwak: She hissed. At the girls locker was a sign: All Racers Must Bathe Daily. Candlehead had just finished being cleaned. *Strawberry Lollipop: Come on, Taffyta. *Mr. Litwak: Said one of her pit crew members. *Strawberry Lollipop: You'll feel better too after a good wash down. *Taffyta: Bah! *Mr. Litwak: Said Taffyta and angrily hit her Pink Lightning. *Strawberry Lollipop: You're a very naughty racer! *Mr. Litwak: Said The Strawberry Lollipop pit crew member. *Strawberry Lollipop: Now Candlehead will need another shower. You'll have to wait your turn till later. *Taffyta: Good riddance. *Mr. Litwak: Huffed Taffyta. *Taffyta: I'm far too busy to waste time with water. *Mr. Litwak: She finished her journey safely and steamed into the Royal Raceway. President Vanellope was waiting. So are the other racers and the grandstands. *Vanellope: Goodness gracious! *Mr. Litwak: Said Vanellope. *Vanellope: You can't be in today's race, you came in tenth place last night, Jubileena will have to fill in. Taffyta you better get cleaned straight away. *Mr. Litwak: Taffyta was soon being washed. *Taffyta: Mind my eyes! *Alec Baldwin: She grumbled. Then she signed autographs for the rest of the day. *Taffyta: Autographs, autographs! *Mr. Litwak: She spluttered. She felt her position deeply. *Taffyta: That's for you, and you, and you! *Candlehead: Autographs will be autographs. *Mr. Litwak: Laughed Candlehead. *Taffyta: They won't with me. *Mr. Litwak: Snorted Taffyta. *Taffya: I'll teach them. *Mr. Litwak: Candlehead got ready for the Random Race Race when Taffya returned. *Taffyta: Be careful. *Mr. Litwak: Warned Taffyta. *Taffyta: The hills are slippery. You may need help. *Candlehead: I don't need help on hills. *Mr. Litwak: Replied Candlehead huffily. *Candlehead: Taffyta thinks she knows everything. *Mr. Litwak: Earlier the storm had slipped Banana Hill blowing peels on the track which made it slippery. Even know the storm had passed, the hill was still difficult to climb. Candlehead knew this. The light shown green, and Candlehead began to go faster. *Candlehead: I'll do it, I'll do it. *Mr. Litwak: She puffed. Halfway up, she was not so sure. *Candlehead: I must do it, I must do it. *Mr. Litwak: But her Ice Screamer's wheels slipped on the peels. She couldn't drive her kart at all. *Candlehead: Help, help! *Mr. Litwak: Whistled Candlehead. Her kart's wheels were turning forward, but the slippery peels pulled it backwards. The haul kart started slipping down the hill. Candlehead put on the brakes, then carefully she stopped the Ice Screamer. Taffyta saw everything. *Taffyta: Ah well, we live and learn. Never mind, Candlehead. I'm going to push behind. *Mr. Litwak: Clouds of smoke and steam billowed from the snorting karts as they struggled up the hill. *Candlehead: We can do it! *Mr. Litwak: Puffed Candlehead. *Taffyta: We will do it! *Mr. Litwak: Puffed Taffyta. At last they reached the top. *Candlehead: Honk honk! Thank you, goodbye! *Mr. Litwak: Whistled Candlehead. *Taffyta: Honk honk! *Mr. Litwak: Answered Gordon. *Taffyta: Goodbye! *Mr. Litwak: That night after the Random Roster Race, Vanellope had a meeting with the racers. Taffyta was miserable. *Rancis: Please, president? *Mr. Litwak: Said Rancis. *Rancis: Can Taffyta still be in tomorrow's race? *Vaneellope: If you understand that having a bath is essential to every racer, then yes, Taffyta, you may. *Taffyta: Thank you. *Mr. Litwak: Grunted Taffyta. The other racers settled of home to bed. *Taffyta: Dirty or clean, The Pink Lightning's a famous machine! *Mr. Litwak: But no one heard but her.